I'll Be Your Side
by Creo. Levigister Yoshia
Summary: Bercerita tentang seorang anak perempuan bernama Kagayaki Amu, yang masuk kesekolah SMA khusus perempuan, disaat hari pertamanya masuk sekolah dia tersesat dan tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan seorang perempuan bernama Hikaru Kyako yang rupanya adalah teman masa kecil Amu yang pergi keTokyo tanpa bilang- bilang ke Amu. cerita ini hnya memakai character Anime, tidak dengan namanya


**_I will Be your Side_**

Category: one shot, yuri, shojou ai , school life

Kagayaki Amu dari Anime Sugo CharaHinamori Amu Hikaru Kyako dari anime Starwberry Panic Aoi Nagisa

Bercerita tentang seorang anak perempuan bernama Kagayaki Amu, yang masuk kesekolah SMA khusus perempuan, disaat hari pertamanya masuk sekolah dia tersesat dan tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan seorang perempuan bernama Hikaru Kyako yang rupanya adalah teman masa kecil Amu yang pergi keTokyo tanpa bilang- bilang ke Amu.

"ah...maaf aku tersesat "," hahaha.. aku juga sama..","jadi…","ng?..", "…KITA TERRRSEEESAAAAT…."," ah… baiklah jangan teriak-teriak begitu dong kalau kamu begitu aku jadi keingat dengan teman masa kecil ku, dia itu selalu teriak teriak kalau ada apa '',eh... ta..tapi...",'' namaku Hikaru Kyako salam kenal"," nama ku Kagayaki Amu salam kenal juga..."... 1...2...3..." Kyako...", shocked " ha.. hahaha Amu-chan... ya...a...a...aku pergi duluya... hahaha..."," tunggu jadi kamu Kyako ya ... hohohoho... ku rasa aku harus kasih tahu bagaimana kabarku selama kau menghilang dan tak pernah memberi tahukan keadaanmu maupun alamat baru mu... apakah kamu begitu membenciku hah?..."." Amu-chan... ja.. jangan pukul ya... ... hahahaha..."," Hohoho...","...GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH...", PLAK " Uuuu... masih belum berubah ya... masih aja suka main pukul.."," hiks kenapa.. hiks kenapa kamu pergi..hiks..tanpa bilang bilang...aku.. sangat merindukan mu ...Kyako"," Amu-chan.. aku juga sangat merindukan mu Bukannya aku tidak mau meberitahukan mu tapi.."," aku tidak mau tahu...mulai sekarang aku akan bersamamu terus disampingmu untuk selamanya..",blush.." wah wah Amu-chan sudah dewasa ya.. di hari pertama langsung tembak cewek untuk dijadikan pacar... hehehe itu laranganloh bagi sekolah lain tapi tidak bagi sekolah ini...baiklah aku terima kamu untuk jadi pacarku"," bu..bukan begitu maksud ku maksud ku sebagai te..", saat itu juga Kyako langsung mencium Amu sambil menangis dan bilang : "kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku lagi bukannya aku pergi tanpa bilang-bilang aku sudah memberikan mu surat yang aku titip ke ayahmu , karna ayahmu tidak suka aku berteman dengan mu dia langsung merobeknya da..."," iya... aku tahu sekarang..aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu lagi...". setelah itu mereka dijemput oleh guru-guru yang sedang mencari mereka dan membawa mereka keasrama untuk istirahat., tapi asrama mereka lain dari yang lain mereka masuk keasrama khusus, asrama ini khusus untuk murid murid khusus dan Kyako adalah salah satu murid khusus yang juga dihormati, makanya Amu bisa masuk keasrama itu dan tinggal bersama Kyako. Namun karna asrama itu bukan punya sekolah tetapi salah satu milik murid khusus selain itu ruangan(kamar)nya Amu dibilang sudah penuh oleh Kyako(padahal masih banyak kok) dan akhirnya mereka tidur berdua dalam satu kamar( Kyako& Amu ). Keesokan harinya...

"kyako.. bangun kita bisa terlambat.. bangunlah..."," aku tidak tidur..."," kalau begitu jalanlah sendiri..","... tidak bisa..."ding donggg... ," hah...bel kedua...syukurlah tidak terlambat..., dalam pelajaran..

DP: haah.. rupanya kyako dikelas A, kelas sebelah.. aku kelas B...,  
" Kagayaki-san...","ng...ada apa moezono-san..","...apa kamu dekat dengan Hika-sama "," iya kok kamu memanggilnya kyako sih","ah.. moezono-san, karakiri-san bukan beitu kok...","Oh.. apa benar...?^^ ...","ha..hahaha iya kok.."," ng..^^","baiklah akan kuceritakan nanti waktu istirahat..tapi ku mohon . jangan ceritain ke siapa siapa..",ok..", setelah jam pelajaran, istirahat Amu menceritakan kejadian nya Amu dan kyako dari awal kenapa Amu bisa dekat dengan Kyako... saat itu moezono bertanya : " lalu sekarang kamu masih jadi teman dekatnya Hika-sama..?",'' ahh..i.." saat itu Kyako datang dan bilang : " bukan kami lebih dari teman dekat..ya kan Amu- chan? ","Kyaa.. Hika-sama.", "Kyako.. kenapa kamu bisa disini..? ", "oh.. lebih dari teman dekat... kagayaki- san kami tidak mengganggu ya..","awawawa bukan begitu kami hanya teman sungguh..","dah kagayaki-san..."," awawa..moezono-san..karakiri-san.."," Huhuhu muka mu merah Amu-chan.."," ti..tidak kok.. mana ada..kamu..napain kesini ? "," tentu saja untuk melihatmu, dan menemani mu.."," ap..apa..."," you're blushing again.."," kyako aku tidak main main...","loh kan kita pacaran jadi boleh dong...","apa..kapan ...","kemarin...kamu bilang akan selamanya disisiku..nah..? "," i...itu...kan.."," baiklah aku tahu kok... hanya bercanda saja kok... tapi kalau kamu mau aku juga kan senang kamu tahu itu...","kyako jangan main-main...","kyaaa Amu-chan mengamuk...",''jangan kabur kamu..",ding dong.. ," terlambat sudah bel.. huhuhu..","huh.. nanti di asrama kamu lihat saja.. ''," baiklah aku tunggu.." istirahat ke-2 di taman,

"Hika-sama maukah kamu pergi dengan ku siang ini...?","kamu mengajak ku kencan...","ya..","maaf aku tak bisa pergi denganmu karna Amu-chan bilang akan mengasihku pelajaran makanya aku tak bisa menemaninmu...","ah... gitu.."," tidak apa apa kan..","ya... yang penting Hika-sama senang aku juga ikut senang..."," gadis baik.." lalu tanpa sengaja, Amu-chan yang sedang lewat mendengar pembicaraan segerombolan anak perempuan yang mengajak nge-DATE Kyako...dan marah karna Kyako bilang Amu akan memberinya pelajaran.

"Ah..Amu-chan... kamu disini ya... ","Kyako... kamu bilang aku akan memberikan mu pelajaran kan?","ya..?","hohoho... sekarang ini aku sedang dalam situasi sulit apakah kamu tahu.."," tidak.." (Ei...jangan langsung dijawab dong)" haha... ada kabar kalau kamu dan aku pacaran dan juga gosip itu sudah menyebar luas yang lebih lagi gosip itu bilang kita pernah nge-date... itu bikin aku kesal kamu tahu.."," oh ya?..^. apa kamu tidak senang.. dibilang seperti itu kalau aku pasti sudah senang karna bisa sama-sama dengan Amu-chan", blush." Kyako...","bagaimana? Mau coba.."," apaan?", Kyako tersenyum tanpa arti "... semuanya hari ini juga aku umumkan kalau Amu-chan adalah pacarku..","ehhh... kyako apa yang kamu katakan..", "Hika-sama... Kyaaa...Kagayaki-san kamu harus baik-baik dengan Hika-sama yaa.."," ahh.. bukan begitu ini hanya salah paham...","bye bye Hika-sama, Kagayaki-san.."," eh..ah..eh..EEEHHH...","huhuhuhu... bagaimana Amu-chan...sepertinya kmu senang...","apa tidak mungkin...","ohya... lalu kenapa muka mu merah...","i... itu...itu...","ng?...","Haaa... aku tak tahan lagi... Kyako sebenarnya aku suka kamu dari dulu...","hihihihi...akhirnya kamu bilang juga...aku juga suka kamu Amu-chan..." dibawah pohon sakura yang berguguran mereka saling berpelukan setelah mengutarakan perasaan mereka...(A= romantis ya..),(B= uhh.. iya sih tapi aku rasa cerita ini bakal panjang deh),(A= iya dong... makin panjang makin bagus),(B= apa... bakal capek dong... ya gak papa sih aku juga gak ada kerjaan...),(A=kau ini...),(B= aku?... Apa?) . setelah itu mereka kembali keasrama... selanjutnya apa yang terjadi di asrama aku serahkan ke imajinasi kalian ya.. hehehe(A=aye jangan gtu dong kasih tahu aja kenapasih... !? ) iya aku tahu dasar... , setelah sampai di asrama mereka saling berbagi kehangatan...ah yang itu aku tidak akan bilang...  
aku serahkan ke imajinasi kalian...

keesokan harinya didepan pintu asrama *Otchibana ( nama asrama yang di tinggalin oleh Kyako & Amu)

"Kyako...bangunlah.."," ...aku tidak tidur...","kalau begitu jalan sendiri...","...Amu-chan kamu sungguh bersemangat...","bukan semangat... tapi aku takut kita terlambat lagi...","oh...ya... tapi kamu lebih bersemangat lagi tadi malam mungkin... ah... bukan mungkin tapi memang benar kamu lebih bersemangat kemarin malam...",blush.."jangan omongin yang semalam...",''huhuhuhu muka mu saat marah is so cute...hahaha","ueeee...Kyako bangunlah kita akan terlambat.. ","Good Luck... Amu-chan.."," Fujie- sempai, Sai-sempai, Erika- sempai bantu aku...","hihihihihi... we are just can say G-O-O-D L-U-C-K... "," ueee..."

Nah... inilah akhir cerita dari " I Will Be Your Side" akhirnya Amu dan Kyako selalu bersama...  
Haah... aku sempat terharu karena cerita ini sudah selesai...  
Oh ya kukasih tahu juga Amu dan Kyako bersama terus dan tidak pernah terpisah maupun berpisah lagi sejak kejadian itu... setelah itu mereka selalu bersama melewati rintangan apapun yang ada... maupun rintangan yang sedang menunggu mereka...  
Aku berterima kasih bagi para pembaca yang sudah membaca cerita ini... Thank's ^^  
Mungkin nanti akan ada kelanjutan dari cerita ini...

J-THE-END-J


End file.
